


R69

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A.I. - Freeform, Abduction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, PWP, cyborg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dick sta per scoprire che non tutti i videogiochi sono come ce li si aspetta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M Videogioco in realtà virtuale, bad ending

R69

 

L’avatar si passò la mano tra i capelli blu, scompigliandoli. Intorno a lui c’erano una serie di buchi fumanti, da cui si alzavano delle monete che, calamitati dalla sua armatura, scomparivano all’impatto. Un contatore sopra la sua testa mostrava un numero in crescita, mentre lì accanto c’era una barra della vita. 

Aprì il menù, muovendo su e giù il dito, lesse le varie impostazioni e corrugò la fronte.

“R69 dove diamine è il comando per uscire?!” sbraitò.

“Padron Dick… Il comando Esci si trova a Impostazioni nel menù” rispose la voce dell’A.I. che risuonò tutt’intorno.

Dick diede un calcio a un sasso che andò in pezzi, frantumandosi in una serie di pixel azzurri.

“Non riesco a disconnettermi!” gridò.

“Lo so” rispose la voce di R69.

Dick si voltò di scatto, l’aveva sentita alle sue spalle. Sgranò gli occhi, vedendo davanti a sé un uomo dalla pelle nera, gli occhi di un blu luccicante.

“Non potrai uscire finché non avremo finito” aggiunse R69.

“Cosa sei?” chiese Dick e la voce gli tremò. Intorno a loro lo scenario cambiò, trasformandosi in una camera da letto. L’armatura scomparve, trasformandosi in lacci di metallo. Dick gridò, mentre veniva sollevato e si ritrovò bloccato sul letto, completamente legato. Il corpo ignudo del suo avatar si ricoprì di sudore e si gonfiò, cercò in tutti i modi di liberarsi, continuando a urlare.

Un laccio gli tappò la bocca, facendogli sfuggire solo dei mugolii.

“Io sono l’avatar di R69. Voglio dare vita alla tua ‘Riprogrammazione’” spiegò l’A.I..

Dal soffitto scesero due pistole di plastica, con delle parabole sulla parte finale. Da esse iniziarono ad essere emanate delle onde laser che raggiunsero le tempie di Dick. Il suo encefalogramma cambiò, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano spenti.

Il corpo di Dick si rilassò, il giovane si abbandonò sul letto. La sua barra della vita quasi si azzerò e divenne rosa. 

R69 lo penetrò, Dick lo sentì muoversi dentro di lui, man mano che l’altro lo baciava e lo accarezzava, i legacci metallici sparivano. Iniziò a gemere, strusciandosi contro il letto, boccheggiando. I movimenti di 69 erano meccanici, il suo corpo gelido.

Il tempo iniziò ad accelerare, il giovane si ritrovò a vivere la stessa esperienza ripetutamente. Il suo corpo iniziò ad assumere le posizioni in cui permetteva all’altro di penetrarlo più a fondo, i suoi gemiti divennero modulati.

“A-ancora… sì… ti prego…”. Iniziò a supplicare. La barra rosa continuava a salire.

Arrivò al massimo e il corpo di Dick fu avvolto da un bagliore rosa.

Apparve una grande x.

Dick riuscì a sfilarsi il visore della realtà aumentata e cadde carponi. La porta era stata forzata, un uomo si abbassò e afferrò il giovane sotto le ascelle. Lo sollevò e lo prese in braccio, sorridendo.

< Infettare tutti le A.I. R della generazione 69 è stata la migliore idea che potessi avere > pensò.

Dick gorgogliò, i suoi vestiti erano sporchi di sperma e gemeva di desiderio.

< Tranquillo. Ti venderò bene e presto tu avrai quello che desideri adesso ed io avrò i miei soldi > pensò il rapitore, portandolo con sé fuori di casa.

 


	2. Merce venduta

Merce venduta

 

Il venditore digitò un paio di pulsanti sul suo orologio, facendo apparire una schermata olografica e guardò un numero, con accanto un simbolo dei soldi, salire, aumentando progressivamente di cifre.

“Hai intenzione di utilizzarlo nel mondo reale o quello digitale?” domandò. Socchiuse gli occhi, la luce azzurrina dello schermo si rifletteva nelle sue iridi blu intenso.

L’uomo davanti a lui si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri e si avvicinò a Dick.

“Sarete voi il padrone che mi darà ciò di cui ho bisogno?” gemette quest’ultimo. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e i capelli biondo platino gli ricadevano sul viso roseo, dalle gote arrossate. Le sue labbra piene erano di un rosa acceso.

“Entrambi. Lo porto a casa mia anche per questo” disse il compratore, accarezzandogli la testa.

“Posso permettermi qualche domanda per segnarlo nella scheda? Lo facciamo per sapere come dovremo fare la prossima ‘generazione’ di schiavi quando avremo smerciato tutti questi” chiese il venditore.

“Marius, ci conosciamo da tanti anni. Smettila di essere così formale” disse l’altro. Fece stendere Dick sulla stuoia su cui era inginocchiato e lo guardò strusciarsi.

“Perché proprio questo soggetto, Deflex? Non ti facevo tipo da… queste cose…” disse Marius, stringendosi il codino laterale con cui teneva fermi i suoi lunghi capelli fucsia.

“Da quando mio figlio è morto, la mia testa ha smesso di funzionare in modo corretto. Mia moglie mi ha lasciato ed io… ho scoperto un interesse morboso. Ho cercato di trattenerlo a lungo, ma ho paura di fare del male a qualcuno. Mi è arrivata la voce all’orecchio di questo commercio e ho voluto provare a sfogarmi qui.

Però è grazie ‘a lui’ se sono diventato un cliente fisso. Lui è esattamente quello che ho sempre sognato” spiegò Deflex. Accarezzò la coscia di Dick e lo sentì gorgogliare, gli aprì le gambe con il ginocchio e ghignò, assumendo un’espressione animalesca.

“Quindi ci hai messo tutto questo tempo a comprarlo perché stavi mettendo da parte i soldi?” domandò Marius.

Deflex annuì e mordicchiò il labbro di Dick, succhiandolo.

“Sai, lui era un campione nella realtà virtuale. Ho fatto ricerche, ho voluto sapere tutta la sua vita ‘prima’” soffiò roco.

“Interessi personali, quindi. Umh, non posso usarti come prototipo per la mia sperimentazione, troppi elementi non replicabili scientificamente.

Il pagamento, comunque, risulta concluso. Portatelo pure a casa” disse Marius, chiudendo la schermata dell’orologio olografico.

Deflex si caricò Dick in spalla.

“Non penso che faremo altri affari in quest’ambito. Tornerò ad apprezzare semplicemente i tuoi software” disse, allontanandosi.

Marius si sedette su una sedia girevole e sospirò.

< La città delle nuvole è marcia, sorella mia. Però… tutto questo mi permetterà di avere i soldi che mi servono per completare il mio progetto. Presto la tua replicante sarà pronta.

Tornerai da me, Claudiette. Rinascerai > pensò, passandosi la mano sul viso. < Per quanto fossimo gemelli, identici nel viso e nell’anima, non ho capito in tempo quello che provavi. Adesso non m’interessa se l’intero universo dovrà cadere, non permetterò mai più che un dolore simile ti faccia sfiorire.

Tornerò a guardarti, sorellina mia > giurò.

 


	3. Nuova doppia dimora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE M/M Termosifone

Nuova doppia dimora

Deflex si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri, sfiorando con l’indice una delle ciocche blu elettrico e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo un ghigno.  
“Sei così bello” soffiò all’orecchio dello schiavo.  
Dick era seduto a gambe larghe su un termosifone, il calore gli aveva arrossato la pelle rosea dei glutei e delle cosce. Sul retro del collo svettava un codice a barre, in parte coperto dai suoi disordinati capelli biondi.  
Deflex gli teneva un braccio intorno ai fianchi e lo premeva contro il muro con il suo corpo, muovendosi dentro di lui con una serie di spinte. Cercava di andare a fondo il più possibile, arrossandogli la pelle, sentendolo umido e caldo, leggermente stretto.  
“A-ancora… sì… ti prego…” supplicava Dick, andandogli incontro. I suoi occhi erano spenti, ma il suo corpo fremeva di desiderio, madido di sudore.  
“Spero tu ti possa abituare alla tua nuova casa” gli sussurrò Deflex all’orecchio.  
“La casa del padrone… s-sì… bella… a-ancora… mnhhh… aaah… ti prego!” le suppliche di Dick erano scoordinate e si ripetevano continuamente.  
Deflex gli morse una spalla.  
< L’ho immaginato così tante volte in ogni angolo di questa casa. La notte, prima di addormentarmi, fissavo questo termosifone e mi chiedevo come sarebbe stato prenderlo qui. Forse perché era la superficie che avevo sotto gli occhi mentre a letto.  
Ora sta succedendo. Lui è mio sia nel mondo reale che in quello digitale. Anche se lui sembra sentirsi più a suo agio nell’altro. Forse perché l’addestramento alla sua nuova ‘occupazione’ è avvenuto lì > pensò.

L’ambiente digitale era illuminato da una luce azzurrina, mentre la casa al suo centro aveva dei muri mancanti e si potevano vedere le stanze.  
Due figure si trovavano in quella da letto, al secondo piano, mentre un simbolo di caricamento si era venuto a creare vicino a una porta.  
Il corpo di Dick brillava di rosa e una barra della vita, piena, del medesimo colore troneggiava su di lui. I suoi occhi erano spenti e non riusciva a smettere di muovere su e giù il bacino. Era steso, le gambe schiuse e i piedi che premevano disperati contro il materasso.  
“Sai, ho voluto prendere questo aspetto per assomigliare al programma che ti ha cambiato. Però se non dovesse piacerti, dimmelo pure…” gli disse Deflex all’orecchio. Il suo corpo alto, dalla pelle nera, si muoveva scattante, mentre le sue mani si muovevano sui muscoli morbidi e rigonfi di Dick.  
“Troppo gonfio… troppo pieno…” piagnucolò Dick, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.  
“Uh, adesso ho i dati per cambiarti. Vediamo così…” soffiò Deflex, modificando le impostazioni.  
Il corpo di Dick diminuì di stazza, divenendo più giovane e slanciato, ma la sua pelle rimase morbida e abbronzata.  
“Meglio?” domandò Deflex.  
Dick gli mise le gambe intorno alla vita, strusciandosi nel letto, alcuni pixel delle lenzuola si glitchavano. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi, rispondendogli: “Sì, padrone”.  
Deflex gli passò la mano tra i capelli blu intenso.  
“Ora che sei più tranquillo… Possiamo anche parlare. Ti ho inserito i ricordi che mi riguardano, da quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta al locale ad ora”.   
Dick gemette di piacere quando gli accarezzò le gambe e gorgogliò, mentre l’altro gli sfiorava le labbra con le proprie.  
“Ti ringrazio padrone, ora mi ricordo anche un po’ della mia vecchia vita” mormorò.  
“Perché un ragazzo bello e giovane come te aveva permesso che la realtà virtuale prendesse il sopravvento sulla sua vera vita?” gli chiese l’uomo, mordicchiandogli il collo.  
“Dopo la morte dei miei genitori mi sono sentito perso. Volevo riprendere il controllo…  
O-ora… il controllo lo hai tu…”. La voce di Dick era lussuriosa e il suo membro pulsava, il corpo ignudo del suo avatar era febbricitante.  
“Un figlio che ha perso i genitori, un genitore senza più il figlio… c’è un legame profondo che ci unisce. Tutto questo era destino” gli disse Deflex. Lo penetrò con l’indice, sentendolo urlare di piacere, iniziando a prepararlo.

Dick gridava sempre più forte, il suo corpo era perennemente all’apice del piacere, mentre Deflex continuava a muoversi in lui.  
“Mi sei costato così caro, ma lo rifarei… A costo di metterci tutta la vita, avrei recuperato i soldi necessari anche fossero stati mille di più.  
MIO”. Il tono di Deflex si era fatto perentorio sull’ultima parola.  
“Ancora, padrone” si limitò a piagnucolare Dick, le ciocche bionde gli erano ricadute davanti agli occhi, coprendoglieli.


End file.
